Fire
by EverdeenWayland
Summary: Un Au inspirado por la canción Fire Fire de Flyleaf. Tras once años después de haberse separado, el destino vuelve a juntar a Jack y a Punzie' pero ya no son más que una débil sombra de ayer.
1. Prólogo

Jack aspiró el aire frío, el cual revolvía sus cabellos oscuros. Se acercaba el invierno. Suspiró y continuó su camino. Mirando al suelo de la calle, apenas se daba cuenta del movimiento del mundo a su alrededor. Tan sólo se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Pero, de pronto, una voz lo sacó de su ensoñamiento. Una dulce y joven voz femenina que cantaba una canción infantil. Miró hacia los lados, tratando de ver de donde provenía. Se adentró en el jardín de la casa y entonces, la localizó. Miró con curiosidad a la chiquilla que ante él se plantaba con una amplia sonrisa. Poseía un hermoso pelo dorado que sin duda sería la envidia de las demás niñas de la escuela. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Jack. Lo único en lo que podía fijarse el chico era en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban llenos de ilusión y alegría. Ella le tendió una mano, contenta, y él la aceptó, con una extraña sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- Dijo ella mirándole esperanzada. Jack asintió levemente con la cabeza. Realmente quería ser su amigo.

-Soy Jack.- Dijo él, sonriéndole de vuelta. Ella parecía completamente feliz de tenerle como amigo. Jack sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de poder tener a esa chica como amiga.

Y así pasaron los meses. Entre canciones, cuentos y bromas. Mientras tanto, el invierno llegaba a su fin y aunque no lo dijera, Rapunzel temía el fin de aquel invierno. Había logrado tener una amistad muy sólida en muy poco tiempo, pero sin embargo, Jack todavía no se explicaba porque esa chica tenía que permanecer encerrada en su casa. Hasta que un día la vio saliendo por la ventana. JAck corrió hacia ella, olvidando su maleta y el chaquetón.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó, pensando que se había caído. Ella dirigió una mirada a él y le instó que guardara silencio. El chico la miró y esperó pacientemente hasta que llegara hasta él.

-Me voy a ir.- Dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas de la carrera.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo él, sorprendido. Ella rio suavemente y Jack abrió la boca sorprendido. No era del tipo que hacía eso. Ella echó una mirada hacia atrás para ver si su madre se acercaba.

-Pero...Tú madre se enfadará.- Dijo este. Ella se encogió de hombros. No parecía importarle. Fue entonces cuando una mujer de oscuro y rizado pelo se acercó corriendo y agarró a Rapunzel. Jack gimió levemente. No quería que le arrebataran a su amiga. Rapunzel se resistió, pero cuando vio que no había salida se dio por vencida. Miró a Jack con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Esa fue la última vez que la volvió a ver.

* * *

*En este prólogo, tienen supuestamente unos 6-7 años no más.

Dejen reviews si les gustó y espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto ^^


	2. Once años después

Era una tarde fría de Diciembre. Jack vagabundeaba por las calles de aquella nueva ciudad, sin marcarse ningún rumbo fijo. Con las manos en los bolsillos, observaba a la gente pasar por su lado. Elevó la mirada hacia el cielo, gris, cavilando si cubrirse antes de que comenzara la tormenta. Finalmente, optó por cubrirse y entró decididamente en una cafetería de ahí al lado. Abrió la puerta y su mirada recayó en una rubia que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, pensativa. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a la barra a pedir un café bien cargado. La encargada de la barra le miró un par de veces insegura antes de anotarlo todo. Jack asintió para sí. Ya estaba acostumbrado, era algo normal que la gente le mirara con desconfianza por su pelo decolorado. Pero lo prefería así.

Depositó el dinero exacto y se sentó en una de las mesas libres. Su mirada se volvió a atascar en aquella chica. Le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de que. Entonces, ella cruzó su mirada con la suya por un segundo, y los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como si de un grifo abierto se tratara. Jack buscó en su mirada una señal de reconocimiento y tuvo que contenerse de gritar cuando la encontró. Él levantó una mano a modo de saludo y ella bajó la mirada, con la mirada brillante. Jack tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levantó suavemente. Masculló una especie de saludo y se sentó en la banca de enfrente, en la misma mesa que ella. Ella levantó la mirada y él pudo apreciar que había estado llorando. Tragó saliva. Esos no eran los mismos ojos que conoció. Estos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Ha pasado un tiempo.- Dijo ella con una media sonrisa y volviendo a evitar su mirada. Él asintió levemente.

-Once años casi.- Dijo él. Ella le miró.

-Jack, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella, pero él se dio cuenta de que sólo preguntaba por cortesía.

-Y tú Rapunzel.-Dijo él, sin andarse con rodeos. Ella le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

-Has cambiado.- Dijo ella simplemente. Él enarcó una ceja con una media sonrisa.

-¿Para bien o para mal?- Bromeó Jack. Ella sonrió levemente y casi parecía que le costara. Jack la observó. Era más que evidente que estaba llorando pero su orgullo le impedía romper a llorar ahí en medio. A pesar de todo eso, seguía teniendo aquellos hermosos ojos que le hicieron obsesionarse un día. Jack sacudió la cabeza levemente. Pasó años obsesionado con ella y ahora la tenía delante. Casi parecía mentira. No obstante, no era lo mismo. Él había cambiado. Y ella también.


End file.
